<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry's Birthday by dwinchestersgirl88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639312">Harry's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88'>dwinchestersgirl88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Top Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's long ago birthday wish finally comes true. Slash, Harry/Bill. Don't Like Don't Read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Bill Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry's birthday story. Sorry this didn't get posted earlier.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters</p><p>Happy Reading and Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry arched into the strong body above him. Large hands had his pinned down above his head. Long red hair brushed across his shoulders and face as his older lover thrusted his thick long cock in and out of Harry's body. He stared into lust blown blue eyes as he gasps and mewled each time his lover's hips hit his own. </p><p>The teen raised his head and sealed their mouths into a deep dirty kiss. His lover changed the angle and began thrusting into Harry's prostate. His cock was like a battering ram. Harry absolutely loved it. </p><p>"Bill!" Harry cried out when his hands were released and his lover raised up, releasing his hands to grasps his legs and began pounding into him. </p><p>Bill Weasley loved fucking Harry. It felt so good and so right each time they came together. Harry was his and will always belong to him. Bill took Harry's virginty when he was fourteen and they have been since then. There was never anyone else for either one and no one knew they were together. </p><p>Though they would know soon enough. </p><p>The Cursebreaker continue pounding into his lover. Loving every sound Harry made, how delicious it felt when Harry's inner walls squeezed around his cock, and best of all the love that was shining in Harry's Killing Curse eyes. Bill bent his lover in half and bit down on the soft skin between Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry already had a permanent mark. Bill had broke the skin when he proposed the night of Harry's sixteenth birthday. He broke through it again a week after he had been attacked by Greyback. Bill wasn't going to transform during the full moons but he did still have a wolf. And Harry was their mate, their beautiful fertile Omega. </p><p>Bill didn't use the contraception charm tonight. Harry's fertility was a heady scent and his wolf wanted to fill their mate with cubs. Bill has been filling Harry's body with his seed all day. It had been tricky earlier with everyone in the house, but Bill had managed several times to steal Harry away. </p><p>"Come for me, Harry." Bill growled. His balls were painfully tight and Harry's fertility had just spiked. </p><p>Harry let out a wail of Bill's name as his orgasm took over his senses. He shivered hearing the familiar howl and moaned loudly when hot thick come filled his body. At one point Harry thought he was feeling a knot only to be proven correct when Bill tried to pull out several minutes later. They stared at each other in surprise before settling down. </p><p>"Happy Birthday, love." Bill kissed Harry deeply. </p><p>"Thank you, Bill." Harry returned the kiss. </p><p>A wolfish smile formed on Bill's lips the moment his cock slipped out of Harry's body. His seed took hold. Their child was now forming inside his lover's belly. Bill was feeling over the moon as the two scents filled his nose. </p><p>An hour later Harry and Bill were packed, dressed, and quietly leaving the Burrow. Everyone would try to separate them, and that was not acceptable to Bill. Harry loved the other Weasleys, they were family, but he did not want to marry Ginny. And the Order would simply try to tell him that the Savior was not gay and needed to marry a good Light witch like Dumbledore wanted. One day Harry was going to remind them that the Great Albus Dumbledore was gay and he had been married to a Dark Lord. </p><p>For now though he and Bill exchanged their vows in front of the Goblins. Then portkeyed to Egypt. The sand and sun was going to be their home for as long as they wanted. </p><p>This was Harry's favorite birthday. One he has been wishing for, for years while he had lived with the Dursleys. </p><p>Just before midnight Bill told him that he was pregnant. Harry made Bill sleep on the couch for knocking him up without asking. Harry was happy about the pregnancy but he had wanted to wait a few years. Oh well he and his husband can still do everything they planned and raise babies. </p><p>For his birthday marked the start of their life together.</p><p>~Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>